


史诗级美梦

by Yogurt47



Category: Real Person Fiction, 何焉悦色
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurt47/pseuds/Yogurt47





	史诗级美梦

限定团解散之日，他们选择去歌厅嗨最后一夜。众人换上了私服，在助理的帮助之下提前从后门溜走。离场馆远些之后才终于开始如往日在宿舍一般，勾肩搭背吵吵闹闹，中国第一吵男团释放天性，咬着牙将哽咽的喉与热泪盈眶的粉丝都偷偷留给上一秒。何洛洛眼尾的红一直没下去，偏头一看是副要哭的样儿，周震南从张颜齐的胳膊下挣扎出来快步走到他身边，看了看后面正与任豪谈笑的焉栩嘉，轻叹口气抬手拍拍何洛洛肩膀，让他向前看，向前看。何洛洛冲他眨眨眼，笑了，说，我没事的。

周震南只觉得那笑比哭还难看几分。

彼时，何洛洛与焉栩嘉已经分手四个月。

他们挑了个大包又点了小食和一打啤酒，这不是他们能够借酒抒情的最佳地点，于是点到为止。兄弟们之间无需刻意炒气氛，翟潇闻占着点歌台大有今夜麦霸之势，大手一挥冲沙发上的怒汉们喊：来，唱什么，尽管说，今晚闻哥亲自为你们点歌。于是八九个名字一同被喊出来，翟潇闻感觉头大，听到什么就一股脑点上去。

好在包间隔音效果好，不然肯定要因为狂欢式嗨歌被赶出去。中途不知道谁又点了酒，大家一阵接一阵的碰杯，那得吧从麦中散出回声。翟潇闻又被赶上去唱了一首情深深雨蒙蒙，硬拉了夏之光要他伴舞，气氛到位，一阵欢笑。何洛洛不是很能喝酒的类型，几杯下肚感觉大脑有些迟钝，乖乖靠着沙发看他们闹。周震南也倚沙发上，往何洛洛嘴里塞了几粒爆米花，也看着前方，似在自言自语。真的放得下啊？

何洛洛顿了顿才反应过来有人说话，目光落在了也去起哄的焉栩嘉身上，眸光微闪，闭上了眼回答含糊不清。嗯吧。周震南这才看向他，神色复杂，更多是惋惜。

何洛洛与焉栩嘉确认关系几乎是一件理所应当的事。星光岛上他们就有猫腻，在一众哥哥面前饶是焉栩嘉这样沉稳的也不是对手，况且还有一个直球选手何洛洛，小孩子的小心思最好猜，他们看破不说破而已。怪不得他们，只是恰好处于情窦初开的年纪，偏偏他们之间的约定都太过浪漫，谁又能忍得住对漂亮脸蛋的私心。

其实最根本的原因大概是对彼此的致命吸引力，最固执的金牛座被犹豫的天秤迷得不行。问到谁最帅，谁比较迷人，比较想与谁学习，何洛洛都会粲然一笑，认认真真回答出焉栩嘉的名字，殊不知面颊上的浅淡红晕已经被发现。

住入大别墅的第一次吵闹男团会议他们就公布了关系，队员们没有意外，笑着调侃他俩。赵让想起成团出道当天，一切摄影工作结束时不经意间看到他们俩躲在无人的后台拥吻，有点懵但也明白个大概，于是跟着大家一起鼓掌。

何洛洛实在是爱粘人。没有工作的日子通常一大早就往梨房探头，赵磊起得早，瞄到门口的何洛洛就会意，借口要去煮咖啡，给他们留空间。时间久了他发现连任豪的门禁都管不何洛洛：早起，在焉栩嘉床上补个觉，半夜临走前还要和自己的室友在门口腻歪一阵才舍得走。看焉栩嘉半夜抱着手机乐的模样，赵磊觉得自己也快该去找夏之光要褪黑素了。于是找来他们开了个小会，主动提出养生人群该住在一起，禁不住小孩子闹腾，在一致同意下搬到樱桃房去了。终究是小孩，何洛洛眼底的小兴奋与害羞藏不住，打趣了几句，不过焉栩嘉实在是太护男朋友，大家乐呵散了。

用哥哥们的话说就是：有镜头的地方相敬如宾，没镜头的地方立刻变成热恋情侣。早上去梨房喊起床总能发现两人同床共枕，大多数时候焉栩嘉先起，搂着何洛洛点头应早，一波甜蜜冲击。某次赵让从梨房退出来时感叹号问号几乎直接具象化，刚好下楼的刘也摇摇头带走了他。把孩子都教坏了。焉栩嘉似乎也不那么成熟了。半夜偷着出去陪何洛洛吃海底捞，购物时候先去零食区抓几包薯片，外卖订单时常有奶茶的影子。哥哥们好生操心，觉得焉栩嘉下一步就会开始不着调。直到某一天早饭时间，刘也眼尖地发现何洛洛被衣领遮了小半的吻痕，他觉得有必要给这俩人开个教育会。

最后是派出了温和讲理派代表张颜齐去送代表R1SE爱的创可贴，何洛洛反应过来后脸颊绯红，焉栩嘉意会，郑重对张颜齐点点头，道理了然于心，转头给何洛洛贴住吻痕。之后倒也是真没再在显眼处有过什么。

热恋期的人都是傻瓜，尤其是何洛洛这样无菌乐园生长出来的小傻瓜。他不善于与复杂的社会迂回，干净眼底将所有炽烈爱意展露无遗，线下活动时就算是禁止互动期间也会对焉栩嘉咧嘴笑，大大方方与他打闹，好一个落落大方。粉丝也跟着起他俩的哄，网络上越来越多将他们牵在一起的发言与粉丝产出，配文贴切，无人的角落有更多浪漫的秘密。这一对cp势头越来越大，一度超越官推热度。他们无聊的时候也会去看，队友偶尔也能看到这些，笑称是他们的粉头，就连两位正主都变成了自己cp的粉头。

一开始公司没有打算下场处理，但树大招风，负面新闻铺天盖地地袭来，公司高层大概是觉得这样下去会与原本发展计划有冲突，开会后决定单独找何洛洛谈话。管理人问他有没有看到之前网上的恶意言论，何洛洛点点头，明白谈话主题，他看完之前被公司压下更具恶意的丑闻开口欲承诺会保持距离时，管理人的一席话将他的决心击出裂痕。何洛洛一瞬间就明白了为什么焉栩嘉最近与其他女星合作变多，多到焉栩嘉本人都有些卒卒鲜暇。团成员各自发展，他和焉栩嘉也已经很久没有一起出台活动了。何洛洛再次点点头，吸了口气说给他点时间，尾音微颤。

“何洛洛，我希望你明白，保持距离治标不治本。相比于花钱力保，炒绯闻更具价值。如果你们还没有点什么作为，那我们就要采取其他手段了。”

回去的路上何洛洛满脑子都是这句话，他当然知道所谓其他手段是什么。雪藏。按照现在社会情况来看，至少要雪藏个两三年。思绪被占满，情绪低落浑浑噩噩，几次险些撞到墙。他回到房间把自己关起来，待听到焉栩嘉回来的声音终于做好了决定。

焉栩嘉很忙，对着床上的何洛洛问一句还没睡，衣服往床上一扔开始看明天的流程与活动词，手机震动不断，两三个窗口的消息还没回完就有电话打过来。何洛洛起身下床，蓬松头发乱得鸡窝一样，对着结束通话的焉栩嘉轻声道分手。焉栩嘉皱眉，放下手中一沓纸，沉默良久。

“真的？”

“......”

“何洛洛，真的？”

对上焉栩嘉的视线时何洛洛真的有在心慌，他在动摇——他自始至终没有想过要分手。他被雪藏没有关系，可万一是焉栩嘉呢。何洛洛想都不敢想，焉栩嘉绝对不可以被雪藏，他需要掐灭所有侥幸想法。何洛洛抿唇，装出练了一年半的漫不经心，开口欲答却被焉栩嘉打断。

“何洛洛，你困了，睡吧。”

分手不了了之，何洛洛早起下楼发现焉栩嘉已经在吃早餐。他有些心虚，经历了昨晚不知道现在还该不该开口讲话。焉栩嘉神色自然给他夹菜，何洛洛心虚更甚，咬咬牙吃了几口草草结束早餐，始终没碰碗里的菜。他起身下意识看了看焉栩嘉，不出所料后者在看他，没什么表情。他在压着火气。何洛洛明确地知道，他想了想昨天的谈话，收回了眼神离开。

之后的几天何洛洛也一直都避着焉栩嘉。每当焉栩嘉快要走到他身边时何洛洛总会快步向前拉开距离，录制节目刻意减少互动，私下大家一起玩闹也不着痕迹躲开焉栩嘉欲揽上他的手臂。这回大家都觉得不对劲，一开始以为只是闹脾气，现在看来完全不是。赵磊曾来问过何洛洛，何洛洛略一思量，只说不想继续了。

终于焉栩嘉忍无可忍，将半夜昏昏欲睡等电梯回樱桃房的何洛洛拉到一边，沉着脸问他想怎么样。何洛洛困意没了大半，一脸平静开口。

“我没有闹脾气。明晚可以委屈磊磊哥睡樱桃房吗。”

第二晚何洛洛如期而至，反锁了门关灯去抱焉栩嘉强硬地索吻。焉栩嘉满满的疑问被堵了回去，他强行拉开何洛洛与他对视，责问怎么回事。何洛洛不答，借着月光能瞧见眼尾一抹绯红，攀上焉栩嘉的手十指相扣蹭到人怀里，微昂起头一下一下吻他唇角低声诉说欲望。

“嘉嘉，我想要。”

他们做了最激烈的一场爱。何洛洛出乎意料地主动，修长双腿缠上焉栩嘉的腰隔着一层布料蹭他胯间有勃起势头的性器，焉栩嘉怕他疼，做了足够久的扩张，缓慢进去之后被穴肉紧紧吸附不禁发出一声喟叹。何洛洛搂着焉栩嘉的肩，猫一样呜咽，艰难用气音让他慢点，焉栩嘉捏着他脖子迫使他转过来，吻得强横霸道，身下动作也蛮横，掐着何洛洛的腰每次进入都又快又深，像是把这几天的怨气都有发泄在他身子里。如果不是被掐着腰，何洛洛真的怀疑自己要被顶地颠起来。焉栩嘉不满他的心不在焉，将人推倒在床上，何洛洛头脑发蒙，欲起身看他，刚有动作就被按在床上，随后细密的吻落于腰腹，他身子向来敏感，咬着牙将哼声拦在嘴边，直至胸前一点被焉栩嘉含住磨咬吮吸，他真的有点忍不住了。

焉栩嘉抬起他一条腿推压至胸前，缓慢地进入他，让何洛洛感受被拓开的感觉。快感胜过痛觉更先压倒羞耻心，他难耐地昂头，声音微颤求他快点。太想欺负了。焉栩嘉似是笑了，唇还是抿着。他熟悉何洛洛的身子，先前还是九浅一深，后来直接整根没入，次次碾在敏感点上，不时还去揉搓他挺立的乳珠，居高临下望着，开口侃他。

“何洛洛，你咬得太紧了。”

何洛洛在床上容易害羞，明明被顶的说不出一句完整的话却想反驳，文字伴着呜咽被顶出来，最后直接变成呻吟。这等生理与言语刺激他哪里受的住，先焉栩嘉一步射出来，白浊沾到他雪白胸膛，焉栩嘉恶劣揩过一点送到何洛洛唇边，何洛洛晕晕乎乎舔他手指。这个举动过分色情，刺激得焉栩嘉精关失守直接射在了里面，快感惊得何洛洛险些咬到焉栩嘉手指。他缓过了空白期，抬了抬屁股，邀请他继续。于是又开始新一轮的激情。何洛洛断断续续说着什么，语焉不详，焉栩嘉凑近去听，所有言语皆为诉爱。

这可能是自己最放得开的一次。何洛洛望着焉栩嘉的睡颜反思。昨夜是真的有点疯狂，嗓子都哑了还缠着焉栩嘉一次又一次的要，最后两个人都筋疲力竭，强撑着倦意清理完才被焉栩嘉搂着躺下。何洛洛只觉大脑发昏浑身乏力，却毫无睡意，盯着天花板放空。他躺够了，小心翼翼挪开焉栩嘉的胳膊轻手轻脚下床，替他抚平了焉栩嘉微蹙的眉，坐在地上轻声自言自语。

“我知道你压力也很大，所以我不能再成为你的负担。”

“我会一直看着你，一直。”

“最后讲一次吧，以后都要讲给自己听了。我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

他平静地注视着焉栩嘉，低头轻吻他脸颊，像是对自己的珍宝告别一般郑重其事。摸过手机发条简讯，捞起昨夜被焉栩嘉扔在地上的奶白马海毛毛衣，扶着发酸的腰退了出去。

他不愿让焉栩嘉替他挡刀，也不愿让他去做那个恶人。

“没意思了，分了吧。”

那条讯息像是石沉大海，没有得到明确回复，只不过他们之间真的竖起一道透明高墙，像初识一样，焉栩嘉对他疏离又客气，眼里好像再没他这个人，目光不再为他停留。只是队友了，只是队友。每每看他冷淡模样何洛洛心头总漫上大片失望，垂着眼眸笑自己。不是自找的吗，分手不是自己提的吗，现在又干什么呢。他偶尔得闲再去翻看微博，自己与焉栩嘉的cp贴寥寥无几，热度居高不下的的是公司安排给焉栩嘉的绯闻女友。饭拍视频中焉栩嘉与一好生温婉的姑娘谈笑风生，唇角缀着最温柔的笑。焉栩嘉以前也是那样对他笑的。每每偷溜进厨房美其名曰提升厨艺，搞砸之后焉栩嘉总是轻捏他后颈问何老师行不行啊，笑得温柔。

终有一次何洛洛与焉栩嘉的飞机同时抵达机场，隔着拥挤的粉丝他看见了护着女伴的焉栩嘉，那姑娘确实清新超凡，一副小鸟依人模样，换做是何洛洛也会心生保护欲。何洛洛正看着，刚好焉栩嘉也抬头，对视的瞬间何洛洛下意识抬手打招呼，焉栩嘉视若无睹，护着女伴走开了。他后知后觉收回手，佯装与外围的粉丝打招呼，口罩之下抿着唇，有些尴尬。

他连一个笑都吝啬于他了，何洛洛想。仔细一算，从岛上到现在，他与焉栩嘉在一起整整两年了，就像是做梦一样。现在梦也该醒了。怎么会有那么好的运气。况且，好运也从不会眷顾何洛洛，遇见焉栩嘉就将他的运气透支了，所以没有运气维系感情到天长地久。或许公司出面就是专门过来写句号的。何洛洛揉揉眼，大概是隐形眼镜戴久了，眼睛发酸，鼻尖也发酸。 任豪在外有一个两天三夜的活动，暂时回不来。没有人管束他，他将自己扔在床上，衣服都没换，就那样抱着粉红豹睡着。

真的结束了。

这些事周震南都是知道的，从何洛洛被公司叫走谈话到完全分手，除了最后一夜的旖旎，何洛洛都和他坦白。相比于年长的哥哥，何洛洛更依赖成熟的近龄人，周震南与焉栩嘉的关系也是刚刚好，所以他是最佳人选。周震南咬咬下唇，觉得难办，问他之后的想法。

“不联系了呗，”何洛洛一脸轻松，置身事外仿佛是在给别人提建议“以后大概没什么交集了，我回我的易安，他走他的花路，挺好的。”

“我祝他，前途光明。”

他们喝完了最后的酒，被经纪人接回大别墅。何洛洛脑袋晕晕，洗漱过后开始着手收拾行李。中途有敲门声响起，他有些发懒，喊任豪开门。被熟悉的声音钉在原地动弹不得。

“赵磊煮了点醒酒汤，记得喝。”

碗底落上床头柜的声音更像是敲在他心上，何洛洛不自然挺直后背身子僵硬，叠衣服的手微微抖动，酒醒了大半。身后任豪与焉栩嘉聊天，他只觉一瞬间满脑子都是焉栩嘉的声音，其余什么都听不见。最后他大概是说了句早睡，关门声将他理智带回，脸侧有点痒，抬手一摸，不知是泪是汗。

第二天何洛洛起了个大早，拖着行李慢慢走，尽量不吵醒其他人。在等电梯时翟潇闻探了个头，迷迷糊糊大概是刚睡醒，看到何洛洛过去与他搭肩，他们沉默着，谁也没说话。

最后是翟潇闻执意要送何洛洛，闹来闹去原来也只是送到别墅门口，六月的清早还是有些凉，何洛洛赶他回去，怕他穿着睡衣受了凉。翟潇闻与他挥手道别，看着何洛洛的背影，忽然喊了一句常联系常来一起玩。何洛洛怔了怔，转过身抿唇很用力地点头。大概没机会了。

何洛洛回到了易安。刚到机场就看见了穿着易安校服的林墨他们，这几年见面甚少，大多都是视频相见。弟弟们长高了长大了，可看见何洛洛之后还是小孩，喊着何洛洛的名字疯狂挥手。虽然大家都称易安为小破易安，但何洛洛感觉那里才是他的归属。他把他们抱了个遍，揉揉头捏捏肩，在弟弟们的簇拥下走了，惹得粉丝一阵尖叫：社长大人回家了。

之后的岁月相安无事，借着上岛与成团期间积攒的人气，何洛洛与易安的发展基本没有大问题。舞台上闪闪发光的何洛洛被越来越多的人喜爱，人们喜欢他的干净纯粹，喜欢他眼里的光，喜欢他的少年气。原际画为何洛洛出了个人专辑，反响极好，占据音乐榜前十，他的名字与大红的音乐人列在一起，出现在颁奖名单上。

全公司都在为他的成绩高兴，经纪人姐姐激动地拍他背说他长大了出息了，不愧是全校的希望。何洛洛笑着同她打趣，目光扫向一边欢呼雀跃的弟弟们，一番思虑过后问经纪人请假想要带他们出去吃饭。席间何洛洛接到了周震南的视讯通话，看看闹得鸡飞狗跳争最后一片肥牛的孙亦航与池忆，推开包间门去洗手台接通。

屏幕那边似乎也在吃火锅，看着通红的锅底感觉辣味快要从屏幕那边冲出来，他还听见了张颜齐的声音，喊着南南你再不吃黄喉就要被姚琛抢光。想起他最近的行程，估计是忙里偷闲，川渝大三角重聚吃火锅。仔细一听不对劲，他还听到了翟潇闻的声音，好像还有夏之光和彭楚粤吵嘴的声音。周震南把画面调为后置，扫了一圈。好嘛，人还挺全。翟潇闻问周震南在和谁视频，周震南随口一答厨神，于是就听见翟潇闻不满的抗议——“何洛洛你不够意思，都不给我打！”然后大家就都凑了过来，吵吵闹闹恭喜他，镜头一闪划过一个熟悉的侧脸，何洛洛有片刻失神。

这三年间他也经常能看到焉栩嘉的脸。他们公司运营不错，还掌握着丰富的资源，短短三年人气猛涨，已经是会经常出现在商场荧屏占最大最久广告位的人气男团。偶尔和易安的弟弟们在电视上看到他们的影子时他总会在心里庆幸一句还好。还好他如此闪耀，还好没有成为他的绊脚石，还好，还好。

何洛洛得到了几天休息时间，弟弟们对他享受到的特殊待遇提出抗议，他挨个摸了遍小脑瓜，笑称快点做出成绩也可以得到奖励。何洛洛躺在床上，以补觉拉开了他的短暂假期的序幕。他做了个很长的梦。他回到了刚出道时，梦里他的爱意明目张胆，还带着份天然的傻气。焉栩嘉笑着接受他，接下他每一个笑每一个拥抱，每一次情绪低落每一次无能为力，再细心地填补他最柔软处的伤痕，成为他的依靠。他将小心翼翼的徐一宁保护起来，再还给大家一个乐天少年何洛洛。梦里没有那么多阻挠与压力，他与焉栩嘉身着白色西装，接受着大家的祝福，交换戒指。

他还梦到了与焉栩嘉做过的荒唐事。

某次酒会之后他躺在床上与焉栩嘉打电话，酒精上头，晕晕乎乎问焉栩嘉要不要来接他，不等人回答连房门密码也一并告诉。焉栩嘉笑笑，压低声音唤他名字。何洛洛，要不要试试phone sex。何洛洛就知道他没有好话，象征性骂了句，却还是禁不住焉栩嘉满口哥哥，被他哄得晕头转向，鬼使神差的，他答应了。

“现在，我正在进入你。”

“慢一点，不要着急。”

“何洛洛，并拢。”

音筒传来焉栩嘉低沉的喘息，何洛洛压抑着涌到嘴边的呻吟，羞耻心使他双唇紧抿，不想让焉栩嘉觉得他自己搞还能爽出声。焉栩嘉何等聪明，听着电话那边的呼吸，低声哄他叫出来。何洛洛羞得想开口骂他，双唇微启低吟就溜出来，干脆破罐子破摔，染上情欲的喘息声声传出，何洛洛又加了根手指，想象焉栩嘉正在大力侵犯他，难耐地扶上自己挺立的欲望套弄，想要快点发泄出来。他又听见焉栩嘉的轻笑。

“何洛洛，早些年训练一下还是可以做vocal的。”

“怎么，难不成我还能在床上喊出high C？”  
何况是自己弄。

射出后的放空时间何洛洛大脑被电话那边的呼吸声填满。缓过神之后，何洛洛听焉栩嘉嗓音低沉：何洛洛，我想见你。他不禁笑了，冲着电话扬了扬下巴，半眯着眼有些沙哑，声线慵懒：可以啊，你来不就行了。那边也笑了，说他胆子又大了。何洛洛刚要继续拌嘴，听到门把手扭动的声音，慌忙撑起身没来得及拉好浴袍，刚还出现在耳边的声音从门口飘来。

他又被压在了床上，携着情欲的私房话这次没有电波加持，就出现在何洛洛耳边。焉栩嘉真的很喜欢用骑乘，每次都把何洛洛送到更深层的快感中。他附在何洛洛耳边开口，含住他耳垂吮吸，含糊不清吐出一句“何洛洛，你里面真的很舒服”，听得何洛洛十分难为情，想也不想张口在人肩膀狠力咬下。何洛洛想不通，焉栩嘉这种笑起来人畜无害的为什么总能在本就令人面红的性事中将dirty talk张口就来。焉栩嘉吃痛，捏着他下颌迫使他松口，霸道的吻上去，似是要将他口中氧气全都掠取。他只能断断续续喊焉栩嘉名字，控诉一般讲你别欺负我。

最后何洛洛是被闹钟吵醒的。他睡得不算好，现在觉得脑袋都要炸开，那些有的没的都在梦里出现，能梦到焉栩嘉大概是因为前几天那一通视讯通话，他太久没有这样真实的出现在他眼前了。记忆中的那些事情历历在目，时隔几年都无法抹去，依然清晰。何洛洛揉揉有些湿润的眼角，觉得自己不大坚强，掀开被子下床前才面红的发现他起反应了。

何洛洛冲了个澡顶着半干不干的头发下楼，休息室没人，大概他们还在训练，天色还早，戴上口罩在附近的超市买了几包零食，想了想又偷偷带了两罐啤酒。他将窗帘全部拉上，心血来潮点开曾经的视频，将有焉栩嘉的part全都跳过，现在看他实在是不合时宜。直到看见画面中的自己握着麦克风毫不犹豫地讲出自己选择的对手，他觉得鼻尖发酸。他是真的不大坚强了。

画面中的他着一身明黄色的训练服，迎着镜头装出一副深沉模样，开口时嘴角微扬。

“我选择，嘉嘉。”

他觉得酒精快要影响他的情绪了，于是起身打算吹吹风。再次下楼的时候孙亦航与林墨叽叽喳喳，不知道在与其他弟弟聊什么，何洛洛过去勾着林墨的肩往下带，笑着问聊什么呢。

“欸洛哥洛哥我给你讲，刚我们去买奶茶，在投屏看到了X玖，好像又是接了新的广告。那个你之前的队友，好像是叫...焉栩嘉，对，就是焉栩嘉，他真的是好有气质啊，我什么时候穿休闲西装也能穿出那个感觉。”

“别想了你，下辈子吧，”说罢孙亦航看向何洛洛“说起来，他们的见面会好像也是最近，洛哥去吗？”

“老相识前队友，那么亲密无间肯定要去的吧？”去年才加入的一个孩子不懂其中缘由，开口接过话头，一席话说的合情合理。

“我不去。”何洛洛开口有些艰难，前些阵子周震南也问过他刚好在本地为什么不去，不一定会被发现，你真的一点都不想去看看吗。他怎么不想，他都要想疯了，他甚至在想如果与焉栩嘉没有过去种种，是不是现在关系会更近一些，是不是就有理由坐在离他最近的位置，理所应当地去看舞台上的他。下楼前被压下去的情绪要冲破他那一副漫不经心的模样了，眼眶湿润，他转过身上楼，又觉得刚刚自己回答可能态度蛮差，填了一句，然后快步上楼。

“我不去，那天咱们去吃海底捞。”

林墨觉得不大对劲，在朋友们欢呼中上楼去追上了何洛洛。何洛洛见来人是林墨，吸吸鼻子努力控制眼泪，将易拉罐与零食袋划拉到一边叫他来坐。林墨没说话，何洛洛这个样子真的很少见，他抬手拍拍何洛洛的背，不知道该安慰些什么，感觉到对方在颤抖，于是一下一下给他顺背。对于何洛洛来讲，这个动作太过熟悉，曾经也有人在他难过时这样安慰他，那人还会在他耳边轻声说都有我在，我陪着你。何洛洛突然就绷不住了。

那是大概是何洛洛哭得最凶的一次。他抱着林墨，伴着哭腔含糊不清一直在问对了吗，我做对了吗。林墨不知道该怎么回答他，或许该说他甚至不知道何洛洛在问什么，只能叹气轻抚他的背安慰着，思来想去说了一句情感节目中很受用的话：别留遗憾就好。何洛洛哭得大脑发懵，抽抽嗒嗒不知道在与谁对话。

第二天何洛洛没事人一样，眼睛有点肿，笑得依然开朗。弟弟们围上去闹他说昨晚讲的海底捞算不算数，是不是心疼钱回去哭了。何洛洛抬手就要揪着他教训，后者轻松躲过，看他蛮有活力好像没受刺激，其他人也放心去找他闹。

过了晚高峰还能堵车真的是头一次见，他们指名要去的店家就在这次X玖少年团见面会的场馆不远处，被堵得水泄不通也就说的开了。社长大人这顿饭吃得毫无灵魂。弟弟们这样点评，说他也不抢肉了，问什么也都愣愣的，蘸料忘了放麻酱这种事居然都做得出来。何洛洛讪讪一笑，看已经半夜，打电话给公司把他们接回去，说自己要透透气，不用管。

何洛洛在街上慢慢走着，见面会大概已经散场，刚刚他与焉栩嘉的距离也就两个路口，就那么近。他暗嘲自己，犹豫了一整晚，还是没敢跑过去看他。凉风光临了这座城市的夜晚，何洛洛缩缩袖子，定位打车。不久后一辆黑色迈巴赫停在旁边，何洛洛不解地看了一眼，手机没有显示有人接单。车窗却降了下来，驾驶位的大叔自来熟问他是不是在等人，是不是也从场馆那边回来。何洛洛礼貌回答。不是，我只是吃个饭。正聊着他的手机突然震动，赔笑示意接电话。上面一串是陌生号码，何洛洛以为约到车了，接起电话问您哪位。对面迟迟不出声，在何洛洛要挂掉时突然开口。

“何洛洛，你不知道陌生号码不要随意接听吗。”

熟悉的声音传来，何洛洛只觉呼吸一窒，大脑瞬间空白，张张口发出无意义的单音节。啊、啊？随后后座位车窗也被放下来，焉栩嘉坐在内侧将电话擎在耳边，面无表情看着他动了动嘴，熟悉的声音在声筒中延迟传出。

“上车。”

车窗落锁声传来，何洛洛大概知道自己逃不掉了。面对焉栩嘉，他从来都没能脱逃。车子开动，气氛有些微妙，何洛洛想说点什么打破这个尴尬场景，他咬着唇，发现无话可说。倒是焉栩嘉先开了口，问他明天有没有工作，何洛洛愣了下，有些慌乱回答没有没有。焉栩嘉要来了他的手机，在通讯录找到林墨，拨过去。何洛洛茫然，不知道他要干什么。

“你们社长今天不回去了，他要和我叙叙旧。”

何洛洛接过手机把话圆了回去，表明自己很安全，刚刚是焉栩嘉，今晚要和他叙旧。他也确实希望可以叙叙旧，认真谈一谈。

谈一谈我有多喜欢你，谈一谈我是否还有机会弥补。

车在酒店前停下，何洛洛下车乖乖跟在焉栩嘉身后，进了门停在玄关看焉栩嘉换鞋。他拉拉焉栩嘉的衣角，后者回头，平静的看着他。何洛洛已经想好了，他再努力一次，也是最后努力一次，如果被焉栩嘉厌恶，他就死了这条心。放过他，也放过自己。于是他凑上前去吻焉栩嘉的唇，他有些紧张，拉着他衣角的手都在抖动。焉栩嘉不回应也不拒绝，就那样淡淡的看着他。这结果了然，何洛洛松开他衣角，眼底闪着泪光，垂手在衣袖中攥着拳，指甲狠抠手心让自己冷静下来。他颤抖着音道抱歉，鞠躬欲走。

然后就被拉进到一个怀抱里，还带着丝丝暖意。好热，何洛洛想，他现在整个人都快烧起来了。一只作乱的手从他衣摆划进去，微凉手掌附上他小腹时惊得他一激灵，手的主人将他更紧地禁锢在怀，手掌在他身上游走。

“我本来是想和你谈谈的，想看看动之以情晓之以理能不能换回我的前男友。”

“现在看来你是自己送上门来。”

“门就在你身后。你自己选。”

何洛洛早就想好了。

何洛洛捧着他脸吻上来的时候，焉栩嘉一点都不意外。他咬着何洛洛的下唇吻得很凶，直至在何洛洛唇角尝出了腥甜。

他有十成的把握，何洛洛忘不掉他。焉栩嘉偶然一次发现了何洛洛的微博小号，他第一次翻别人微博翻到天亮。何洛洛像个小孩，什么心里话实在憋不住时就会发在私密小号，他有好多私心话，一半以上都与焉栩嘉有关，情感与心意一目了然。他问过周震南关于何洛洛的情况，周震南有些迟疑，于是他说他看到过了何洛洛的小号，周震南也便没什么遮拦，当时的情况焉栩嘉也了解到了一些。简单来讲，何洛洛的喜悲都与焉栩嘉有关。焉栩嘉的围墙开始动摇。

湿润的吻落在何洛洛颈上，何洛洛手扶着焉栩嘉胸膛，被吸上一处皮肤磨咬时身子一软，焉栩嘉顺理成章将他捞进怀里。何洛洛有点痛，仰着身子推拒焉栩嘉，不想他在这么明显的地方留下痕迹。他被按在了墙上，双手也被焉栩嘉禁锢在头顶，纵使何洛洛是易安一打五，也无法从焉栩嘉手上挣脱。他有些使不上力，甚至还有些在状况外，怀疑是场美梦。焉栩嘉拉扯他的裤子，长裤滑下露出何洛洛光滑的腿，他搭手在何洛洛大腿嫩肉，指腹粗粝触感让欲望成倍增长，何洛洛难耐地挺挺胯，去蹭焉栩嘉的。焉栩嘉从他颈侧抬头，舔净莓红印记上的水痕，烫人的呼吸喷在何洛洛耳边。

“你知不知道这样很危险？”

没有润滑剂，焉栩嘉将两根手指伸到何洛洛口中，夹住他灵活的舌模仿抽插动作。亮晶晶的津液顺着焉栩嘉的手指滑下，滴在何洛洛半袒露的胸膛。焉栩嘉就着手上属于何洛洛的津液耐心地扩张，不时用力搔刮他敏感点，引得何洛洛惊叫。焉栩嘉笑着去吻他通红的唇。

他抬着何洛洛一条腿进入，虽然有过扩张但还是夹得很紧，何洛洛似乎无法放松。焉栩嘉凑近他耳畔问他：何洛洛，你是不是就是主动送过来给我睡的？何洛洛显然被这句话问火了，他推着焉栩嘉让他放开，焉栩嘉只是搂紧了他，趁人分神性器完全顶了进去。何洛洛痛得脚趾都缩在一起，将焉栩嘉的衬衣抓出褶皱。他被这一下顶的又深又痛，泪都挤了出来。眼尾红红的，活像只兔子。

焉栩嘉将何洛洛腿搭在自己肩上，拍拍他屁股示意回神，揽着他开始缓慢抽插。何洛洛被他顶得腿软，几乎靠着焉栩嘉才能保持站立姿态。后穴逐渐适应了这样的进犯，焉栩嘉加快了律动。他似乎变得更加恶劣，何洛洛前一声还没压下去，就又去顶撞敏感点再令他开口。他伏在何洛洛耳边问他哥哥爽吗，还故意咬重哥哥的音，何洛洛被搞的快要失去思考能力，面色通红从喘息中蹦出个弱弱的爽字。焉栩嘉颇为满意，挑挑眉看他迷人模样，占有欲作祟，开口丝毫不讲道理：何洛洛，你叫的太勾人了。不由分说吻上去，将他的低吟尽数压下。

何洛洛快被后面搞到高潮，焉栩嘉抬手握住何洛洛肿胀性器抬指堵上马眼。何洛洛一下就急了，他憋得难受，此刻只想赶快射出来。焉栩嘉挑挑眉，哄他喊点好听的，何洛洛也顾不得羞了，哥哥嘉嘉老公喊了个遍，黏黏糊糊求他。焉栩嘉这才算放过他，掐着何洛洛腰身送了几十下，松了手，两人皆是一声低喘。

焉栩嘉醒神，性器还被何洛洛穴肉紧紧吸着。他吻过何洛洛眼角一片湿润，抱着他去给他清理。待何洛洛换好浴袍，他神色认真坐到他身边，要和他谈谈。

何洛洛没来由地心一紧。

“这几年我一直都有在关注你，你的领奖词没背好，还有点紧张。到了深秋还穿单裤露脚踝，我看你是真觉得自己年轻。”

“我当时想不出你为什么要分手，是不是我哪里不够好，可我那时有点好面子，没有去找你。后来从周震南那里知道了一二，我还是生气，我气你为什么不告诉我，为什么不一起想办法。”

“我一直都在犹豫，你知道的，天秤座真的很纠结。我想找你，但怕打扰你的生活，也怕你根本就忘了我。”

“你的生日会我都有看，有时候赶不上直播就找录播，有空就看，每次都完完整整看完，不想错过一分一毫。”

焉栩嘉看向何洛洛，看到他眼底的泪光，换了个痞痞的笑容。

“我接下来说的你才该哭，何洛洛。”

“我前阵子梦到了月老，他说当初想解开我们的红绳，结果一不小心打了个死结。”

“就是说，就像今晚一样，如果我不来带你走，你根本打不到车。你太小看我们的人气了，居然和她们比打车排名。”

“我是你今晚的末班车，还是你爱情的末班车。何洛洛，除了上车你别无选择。”

“孤独终老还是和你前男友我凑合过一下，你自己选。”

何洛洛突然就被逗笑了，弯眸笑时眼泪也被挤下来。他抬手抹掉泪滴，清清嗓子喜悦又认真。

“焉栩嘉，我这么优秀还爱你，你偷着乐去吧。”

爱意无处藏匿，被月光瞧见个彻底。

-FIN.


End file.
